pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Snivy
Summary Snivy is the best pokemon of all time according to the Comment section of Top 5 best and worst pokemon starters History Snivy is a starter Pokemon in Generation 5 and represents the grass type. When it comes to Grass starters Snivy has the one of the lowest stats. Relations Commenters The Commenters favorite pokemon is Snivy as said by one of them a Serpieror (Evolved form of Snivy) can beat a Tropius (A well know deadly Pokemon). when it comes to starters Snivy takes the cake for having the most vigilant fan base. As said by one of the Commenters "You mess with Snivy you mess with all of us. ~The Fletchling UnchainedSoul3 Tyler does not have a found relationship with the said grass pokemon as he put it at the bottom of his Top 5 best and worst pokemon starters. This caused a flame war in the comments. Some of Tyler's complaints about the Pokemon are. * Bad stats * Weak Evolutions * Bad Design for Evolutions * Weird Gender Ratio * Weakness * Hard to Train Kylethehedgehog Kyle put Snivy at the bottom of his Grass Starter Ranking Video. Lovers * Dion Peters * PixxieSparkles (Fletchling) * Chief G Man * Xx_Koneka_xX * Timmy Gamer * Captain Snivy * Chloe Tay * Syed Sharidzuan * DailyFootballVlogs123 * Luca S. * Mellinda Restiana * Lily Chen * XXx_GROUNDSHOCK_xXX * Sorry this channel dead go away plz * Hidden Danger * AnnCTzen * Talha Haque * Lucarionite * GameGuy55 * Overwatch * ForTheUnion * Lefeon Is Best * RedEmeraldAC * MegaLucarioZX Haters * UnchainedSoul3 * Kylethehedgehog * Icce the Glaceon * Calfrozepan * Sharks fan * Andy PixLu Comments (Spelling errors are intentional) * Dion Peters ~ dude Tepig and Oshawott are way worse than Snivy. ** PixxieSparkles ~ I completely agree ** Guineapig Batman ~ YES OSHAWOT IS A HORRIBLE POKEMON! but in my opinion tepig is better than Snivy * Chief G Man ~ This list is absolutely freaking stupid. Snivy is the best starter of all times, how can you hate it so much? ** UnchainedSoul3 ~ First of all there is no way Snivy is the best starter of all time it is no where near as competitively viable as some like Greninja and I hate it because of it's design missed potential and it's annoying fan base like you. *** Chief G Man ~ Although it could be better in competitive stats it has a better design than all the others that look like they have 5 seconds put into making them. Plus it has a bigger fan base than many others. I don't get how you can hat it so much if its the best Unova starter and the best starter ever, plus Greninja is just weird but Snivy is much better * Xx_Koneka_xX ~ Snivy is my favorite :( * Timmy Gamer ~ WHAT?! How could you put Snivy as Number 1 worst starters!!! Did you know that Serperior can get Contrary Ability and it can learn Leaf Storm. Plus Snivy looks awesome! ** UnchainedSoul3 ~ why would I care about your opinion it's my video ** Whimsicott ~ It can't get it's hidden ability in Gen 5, which fyi, is the generation where it's a starter. ** Icee the Glaceon ~ Snivy sucks *** Captain Snivy ~ :( ** WolfMaster9000 ~ Opinions * (Fletchling) PixieSparklez ~ YOU MESS WITH SNIVY YOU MESS WITH US ** Chloe Tay ~ yeah * Chloe Tay ~ I for once feel that snivy's final evolution - serperior is very cool and powerful * Syed Sharidzuan ~ U should replace Snivy with oshawott because oshawott sucks ** Byron Morataya ~ not really * DailyFootballVlogs123 ~ NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT SNIVY! * DailyFootballVlogs123 ~ How do u feel that Snivy is the worst starter pokemon * Luca S. ~ Your Logic: Calls a Grass Snake a horrible design. Calls Frog that uses his Tongue as a scarf a good design. * Mellinda Restiana ~ HOW DARE YOU SAY TAHT TO SNIVY! Well.... at least Greninja is your second fav starter pokemon * Lily Chen ~ I was gonna sub to u ** Lily Chen ~ Until I watched this vid *** Lily Chen ~ AND I HAD A PLUSH SNIVY ** UnchainedSoul3 ~ I wouldn't even want someone like you subbed to me anyway because you don't understand what the meaning of opinion is. ** UnicornGrinder ~ I agree Snivy is the best...... Some Snivy is ass * XXx_GROUNDSHOCK_xXX ~ Trainers these days, they only care about damage output when they should focuse more on speed and agility. It seems like people think mudkip is cuter than Snivy but mudkip looks like trash. Srsly guys, snivys so mlg, he is fedorable ** Guineapig Batman ~ I completely respect you opinion but... HOW DARE YOU INSULT MUDKIP! ** Calfrozepan ~ Snivy sucks AF. ** Guineapig Batman ~ you don't get much more bulkier than swampert ** Chloe Ray ~ I know right * Sorry this channel dead go away plz ~ What Snivy is amazing!!!! ** Sharks fan ~ no...no its not *** Andy PixeLu ~ Snivy uses leaf tornando. Mudkip is one hit KO-ed **** Sharks Fan ~ I get a growlith uses flamethrower Snivy is so dead it's sent to the shadow realm and Mudkip isn't even my favorite starter wtf ***** Andy PixeLu ~ Then why u have mudkip as ur pic. I get a Vaporeaon and it uses Hydro Pump. ur screw ****** Sharks Fan ~ I get eelektros fucks up your Vaporeon with thunderbolt ******* Andy PixeLu ~ Well screw u with terrekion bam ******** Sharks Fan ~ my eelektros has a focus sash fucks up your terrakion by using volt switch into garchomp who uses earthquake I then heal eelektros boom ********* Andy PixeLu ~ no that is not w aht I did I used smack down and then earthquake. Then I kill ur garchomp with a machine gun Derpy Mudkipz is out of usable Pokemon! Derpy Mudkipz paid 8767$ to the winner. Derpy Mudkpiz blacked out. ********** Sharks fan ~ Yeah right I couldn't hear you over the sound of me nuking you. Actually all i'd need take out Snivy is an ice cube. * Hidden Danger ~ Anyway, why is Snivy, Servine, and Serperior hated? I don't get it. ** AnnCTzen ~ I know righ! I love Snivy its my fave pokemon of all time ** Sharks fan ~ because it's stats are terrible beside speed and it's the least useful in the game but I don't have a problem with it * Talha Haque ~ Why is there Snivy on number 1 it stands out to me than the other gen 5 Pokemon * Lucarionite ~ My top 5 favourite Pokemon: Glaceon Lucario SERPERIOR Xerneas DELPHOX Your opinions are invalid. GTFO. * Captain Snivy ~ No no not Snivy I was going to add him in USSB. In 2019. * GamerGuy55 ~ Snivys my all time favorite Pokemon... This is why I try my hardest to avoid worst starters lists. ** Captain Snivy ~ Why do people hate me help i'm a sad and lonely Snivy. ** Kylethehedgehog ~ That's too bad my Lisa is great when I can get it. * Overwatch ~ I almost agreed with you but you had to put f**king Snivy last * ForTheUnion ~ I highly disagree on the Snivy one. Serperior looks badass and its contrary can one hit Tropius if wanted to * Lefeon Is Best ~ Snivy is so fukeing cool and sly * RedEmeraldAC ~ Snivy is My favorite starter ** UnchainedSoul3 ~ It could've been a grass dragon but ended up being a boring snake pure grass type and having mediocre stats *** MegaLucarioZX ~ Who cares I like snivy *** Captain Snivy ~ :( Category:Pokemon Category:Character Category:Villain